mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth
Backstory Not much is known of Elizabeth's past, not even to herself. Mostly because she forgot it, just like a far bit of the rest of her life, but some is known. She was in the Great War. Which side is not known, if it was a side. Both have similar rumours referring to her and several others. While not common knowledge, several reports of the 'Dead Gods' appeared during the war. Beyond a single confirmed sighting, it was little more than speculation and rumours. And that single sighting was of Elizabeth. Named the Dead God of Earth for the abilities shown, investigations were started by both sides to uncover these nightmares on the battlefields. Nothing had ever been found. It was almost as if a third group was there trying to continue the war with these Dead Gods. But the war did end, and they vanished from memory. Whatever records there might have been were lost or destroyed. And what happened to them even more a mystery. Elizabeth lived on though. A product of the war, she had no purpose. And more than that, she was part of no Kingdom. Wandering the wilds, she spent countless years like this. From time to time she found her way to civilisation and maintained some social connection. Every few years she would be spotted in one Kingdom or another. Not Mantle though, or as it was now known, Atlas. But Elizabeth was never remembered. An odd sight, but not one that stood out. It wasn't until she was sixty that she finally stopped moving around. Settling somewhere near Vale, there she stayed. She killed Grimm and traded with villages. And that was pretty much all she did. The villages were glad to have her nearby though, her power more than enough to help them when they needed it. And so she stayed around Vale for the next twenty eight years. And now, for some odd reason known to not even herself, she decided to move again. It might have been the feeling that her life was about to end or just a random whim that came up, but Elizabeth was once again the Dead God of Earth. Appearance Elizabeth looks like any other ninety eight year old woman. Except for the fact that she is both in peak physical shape and remarkably buff for a woman. But while she is physically exceptional, her appearance leaves much to be desired. Haggard from years of fighting and living rough, her grey hair is stringy and shoulder length. As for her clothing, well, calling it clothing is a stretch. Basically rags at this point, Elizabeth has patched and added to them over the years creating a mass of different fabrics and colours. This for the most part covers her well muscled body except for her arms. And while not noticeable, this is actually her faunus trait. Elizabeth is double muscled. Weapons and skills Weapon: Pick Sledge A weapon whose appearance says it all. Half pickaxe, half sledgehammer, this beast of a weapon is far larger than either of the originals. But that's basically all it is. Only modified slightly over the years, now it has a multitude of compartments for earth Dust throughout it. Skills and abilities Put simply, Elizabeth is a nightmare in combat. Literal decades of experience, even at ninety eight years old she can outperform most opponents. That is not to say she could win any fight now, just that she is still capable of such a thing. Despite her physical health and extraordinary power, Elizabeth is nearing the end of her life. No longer can she fight all day and be ready the next. But she has picked up a number of skills over her life. Having spent a great deal of it living rough, she is a pro at cooking just about anything and is quite handy with most tools. Semblance: Terra Condemnation A rather unusual semblance, Terra Condemnation is relatively simple in nature. What is allows Elizabeth to do is manipulate the movement of earth. Earth referring to the dirt, rocks and most minerals. This does exclude metals after enough manufacturing, meaning weapons, vehicles and the like are mostly immune to this effect. While she cannot alter it's shape in any way, she can initiate or adjust the movement of almost any piece or earth, provided it isn't too large or heavy. Which after nearly a century, is a rather substantial amount. Elizabeth has pushed her semblance to the point where she can affect over thirty different objects at once and up to several thousand tonnes. And after long years training and fighting, she can keep this up for over an hour. Personality Crazy. Well, not quite, but Elizabeth has certainly lost her marbles somewhere along the line and no longer makes any coherent sense to anyone. She is completely capable of speaking to someone, but without a goal behind the conversation she derails in an instant. But she seems to be a remarkably cheerful soul, often cracking up into laughter at even the most mildly amusing thing. But at the same time, Elizabeth can be quite serious when she needs to be and even has rather lucid moments when you least expect it. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development